The Beginning
by foxracer189
Summary: Meredith and Derek start their new lives together. Getting married, honeymoon, moving in together, having the baby. Will they be able to keep up with all that's happening? Will they be able to make their relationship last?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This was the day Meredith had waited for, for months even. She had the biggest butterflies in her stomach as Cristina helped her put her big white dress on. It was just as she imagined it, except, her mother wasn't there. She missed her mother at times but then again she didn't want Meredith to get married, it would just get in the way of her success as a surgeon and as a person. But she didn't want to live the life her mother had. She wanted the big white wedding, the kids, and the vacations. She couldn't believe that she would be married in less than two hours.

Meanwhile, Derek was standing in his room with Mark, Preston, and even Alex because he couldn't find another groomsman so he figured Alex would do just fine. Burk helped him fix his tie, he was too nervous to do it himself. Derek also had the butterflies in his stomach. He was thrilled to be married to the woman of his dreams and to raise their baby together, as a team. They weren't only a team as parents but also in the O.R. Derek always counted on Meredith to help him in sticky situations. As he looked out at all the people in the crowd, he spotted his sisters, George, Miranda Bailey, and even Addison (she was only there for Mark). But still it meant something that she came. Yea she cheated on him with his best friend and all but still, he's moved on and he's glad that she's here to finally understand that.

"Are you ready?" Cristina put the vail on Meredith as she took her hand.

"No…yes…I don't know…"

"Honey, now is not the time to have second thoughts."

"I'm not having second thoughts, I'm just….nervous…"

"This'll be all done and over with as soon as you get your ass out there! Then we can go to your reception and get shit faced!" Meredith laughed as she took Cristina's hand and walked toward the big wooden doors they would be entering in. Since Meredith's father wasn't there and he meant nothing to her, the chief of surgery, Richard Weber, was there to escort her down the aisle. The doors opened and Cristina went first with Burk, the cliché wedding song played as they walked. Then Izzy and Alex made their way down and stood their places. Finally, Mark and Lexi walked down and stood at the alter waiting for Meredith to make her way down as well. Derek already was standing at the alter at this point.

"You ready?" Richard looked at Meredith who looked like she was about to throw up.

"Yes, I'm ready." The doors opened and Meredith and Richard walked down. Derek turned and saw his gorgeous soon to be wife walking down the aisle. He felt tears well up in his eyes, he couldn't keep them back. He was ready, this was the moment that his life would change for the better. Forever. Richard let go of her arm and went to take his seat by Adele. Derek held out his arm as they walked up toward the alter.

"You look more than amazing," He smiled. He wore a dark blue tuxedo with a white tie.

"You look better," Meredith joked. The stood in front of their priest as the ceremony began. Tears were shed and laughs had been laughed. But once the priest sad those 6 words everyone stood up and cheered as Derek indeed kissed the bride.

At the reception, Cristina did as she told Meredith earlier. She got shitfaced and didn't care one bit. She danced and at one point she even fell on her face. Meredith and Derek danced the "first dance" then sat back down at their table and just enjoyed every moment they had together. It was time for select people to get up and toast to the couple. Cristina was the maid of honor but in no condition to talk about Meredith and Derek; they still haven't told anyone about the pregnancy. So Mark Sloan was the first to speak.

"So, here we are again," Meredith's face went bright red as Mark spoke, "You two are made for each other and that's a fact. Derek, you're my best friend and Meredith you'll always be my favorite dirty mistress," he raised his glass. Everyone could tell he was a little tipsy too. Then Izzy came up to speak.

"Meredith, you're my best friend. Being able to be here with you tonight is such an honor. From the first day we were interns until now I knew you and I were going to be good friends. But enough about me, this day is about you and Derek. You're guys relationship proves that no matter what happens, anything is possible. Everyone has fights and bad breakups but you guys proved that stuff doesn't matter because you love each other."

The reception ended, finally, Meredith thought. They went back home while the recreation hall people cleaned everything up. They changed out of their clothes and laid in bed together talking about their picture perfect day and how they wish they could relive this day. But they'll have many more days to live together. Today was just the beginning.


	2. Honeymoon Part 1

Chapter 2

Derek awoke the next morning to find Meredith sound asleep, he kissed her on the forehead lightly. She stirred then woke up to him lying next to her, studying her.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Good morning to you too," Meredith looked at the clock to find it was already 7 o'clock and started to panic.

"Holy shit were late for work," she got up and started to get ready as fast as she could.

"Meredith, I was thinking. Maybe we could go away for a while. Have a little honeymoon type thing."

"Right now? There's no way. I have a shit ton of surgeries to do and patients to check on."

"Someone else can take care of them. Please, do this one thing for me?"

"Derek, I can't just call in and say I'm leaving. I need to give a notice."

"Just call and say that you're sick because of the baby."

"Great idea considering nobody else but Cristina knows."

"Great time to announce the news."

"Do we really have to do this now?"

"What better time? Come on, Meredith. Every newlywed couple needs a honeymoon. A time to get away from their lives. A time to relax and cherish each other." Meredith considered what it would be like to just relax for a couple of days with her new husband. She liked the idea but how could she get off work.

"I really would love to but I don't know how I'm going to get off for work."

"Just call Bailey and tell her you're on your honeymoon. I guarantee she'll understand." Meredith nervously picked up her phone and dialed Miranda Bailey's number.

"Bailey speaking," She answered, Meredith didn't know what to say next.

"Hey, Bailey, it's Meredith."

"Oh, hey, Meredith, how's your honeymoon?" Bailey already assumed she was on her honeymoon! It was like a miracle.

"It's great…"

"Ok, what did you need?"

"Oh nothing, just checking up on things back in Seattle." She turned to Derek who gave her a confused look.

"Everything's fine here, now go enjoy your honeymoon, wherever you are…" Bailey hung up the phone as Meredith danced her victory dance.

"What was that all about?"

"Bailey already thinks I'm on my honeymoon!"

"There now we got that in the bag! Let's go."

"Where?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I mean, I've always wanted to see Italy."

"Pack your bags, baby, we're going to Italy!" Meredith quickly packed her bags for herself and Derek as Derek ordered the plane tickets. "Alright we leave in an hour."

"That's not enough time to pack and everything!" Meredith laughed at the insanity.

"Sure it is. What else needs to be packed?"

"Toothbrushes, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, hair dryer, crap like that."

"I'm on it." Derek basically ran to the bathroom and grabbed their crap they needed to take. The finished packing and headed out the door for the airport. They were actually going. On a spontaneous trip to Italy. How more romantic could that get?


End file.
